Egg Pawn
The Egg Pawn is a line of Badnik created by Dr. Eggman to serve as his primary robot forces in his efforts to conquer the world. History The War and its Aftermath After mercenary duo Rough the Skunk and Tumble the Skunk liberated a town from Badniks and subsequently conquered it for themselves near the end of the war between the Eggman Empire and the Resistance, Egg Pawns and Death Egg Robot sentinels began stalking said town. (StH: #3) After Sonic the Hedgehog managed to defeat Dr.Eggman in their previous encounter, the doctor disappeared. However, his robot forces remained and continued to attack without a leader. Among these robots were the Egg Pawns. Eventually, the Egg Pawns came under the control of Neo Metal Sonic, who made them and their fellow Badniks more cohesive. (StH: #1, #7) Under Neo Metal Sonic's Command In one town, the Egg Pawns arrived as part of a group of robots to cause destruction. One of the civilians who was wielding a Wispon attempted to fend off some Egg Pawns to save a group of civilians, but one of the Egg Pawns easily knocked him down. Sonic the Hedgehog appeared just in time to save the brave young man and easily defeated the small group of Egg Pawns. After Sonic and Tails started overcoming the horde of robots, the robots attempted to escape the town, so while Sonic took care of the remaining Egg Hammer, Tails closed one of the town's gates just in time to prevent the robots from leaving, which caused them to crash into the gate and get destroyed. (StH: #1) Soon after, another town was attacked by a Death Crab. Although it was stopped by the combined efforts of Sonic and Amy Rose, unbeknownst to them, it was only a decoy, as a Badnik army consisting of Egg Pawns and Egg Walkers invaded from the west. Although Sonic easily dispatched of a number of them, their sheer numbers quickly overwhelmed him as they made their way to the town square. Thanks to Amy Rose's directions, the Badniks that arrived there were quickly gunned down. Regardless, more Egg Pawns and Egg Walkers tried advancing into the town, but their numbers got so thinned out by Sonic and Amy, who came across and defeated a Blowfish Transporter dropping Egg Pawns, that the town's militia was able to handle them. (StH: #2) Not long after, Knuckles the Echidna destroyed at least one Death Egg Robot sentinel that was stalking earlier said town. The Egg Pawns that were previously with it as well as the other Death Egg Robot sentinel were nowhere to be seen. (StH: #3) Eventually, Sonic entered the hometown of Tangle the Lemur, which was under attack from Badniks. In the sky above the town was a battleship variant of Buzz Bomber that was dropping badniks into the town, including Egg Pawns. When he entered, he came across some civilians wielding Burst Wispons against some Egg Pawns. After disposing of some of the Badniks, he came across Tangle the Lemur for the first time, who was taking out Egg Pawns as well. The two joined forces to dispose of more Egg Pawns, but then a giant variant of Moto Bug with a turret on its head and an Egg Pawn at the helm of its turret appeared and began shooting and destroying other Egg Pawns in an attempt to hit both Sonic and Tangle. Then another giant variant of Moto Bug without guns appeared, causing both Sonic and Tangle to be surrounded by the two giant badniks as well as more Egg Pawns. Just then, Blaze the Cat made an appearance and disposed of some of the Egg Pawns. After some introductions, the three teamed up to defeat all of the surrounding badniks including the battleship variant of Buzz Bomber that was dropping badniks into the town as well as its load of badniks. (StH: #4) A number of Egg Pawns were present when Sonic had boarded an Egg Fleet battleship with the help of Tails and the Tornado. When he encountered Neo Metal Sonic, a group of Egg Pawns were present with the Badnik ringleader. The two began fighting, and Neo Metal Sonic threw pieces of an Egg Pawn that he had accidentally destroyed at Sonic, which the hedgehog successfully dodged. Neo then commanded all of his Egg Pawns to attack Sonic, and they did so with Egg Spears and shields in hand, but Sonic disposed of them all. (StH: #7) Appearance The Egg Pawns is a humanoid robot based on Dr. Eggman. The typical Egg Pawn is primarily orange in color, with a round body and a dome-shaped head that come together in an egg-like shape. It also has blank light blue eyes, a sharp yellow nose, a wide glowing panel for a mouth, and black lower torso section. It also has thin black arms with thick orange forearm armor and black four-fingered hands. Their shoulders mostly consist of orange disks with flat white tops. Lastly, they have thin black legs with segmented, boot-like orange feet and yellow soles. Personality Basically, the Egg Pawn is a mindless and silent drone programmed to follow its leader's every command. As such, when left without a leader to follow, it becomes directionless and only able to cause harm by accident. Under a guiding force however, it is a cold and merciless machine who carries out their commands without question. Abilities Most Egg Pawns have no special abilities to speak of. Some, however, come equipped with arm cannons that can fire small laser blasts. The Egg Pawns' standard arsenal include lances named Egg Spears. They also occasionally carry shields. Variants Egg Hammer :''See also: Egg Hammer'' The Egg Hammer is a giant purple and red Super Badnik variant of the standard Egg Pawn. Being much more heavily armored and stronger than the typical Egg Pawn, this destructive juggernaut gets its name from the massive hammer that it wields in battle and can swing around with ease. Flapper :''See also: Flapper'' The Flapper is an aerial variant of the Egg Pawn. It looks similar to the Egg Pawn except that its arms and legs have been replaced with parts suitable for flight. Relationships Allies *Eggman Empire **Badniks **Cubot **Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik **Metal Sonic ***Neo Metal Sonic **Orbot Enemies *Blaze the Cat *Resistance **Amy Rose *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tangle the Lemur Background Information *The Egg Pawn was based on the robot of the same name in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. Although it made its comic debut in Sonic the Hedgehog issue #1, it was unnamed in the comic until Sonic the Hedgehog issue #2. Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Villains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Badniks Category:Robots